Machines, such as wheel loaders, have a linkage system that incorporates different types of attachments for performing different tasks. A common type of linkage system configuration is a Z-bar arrangement. Some Z-bar arrangements include a lift arm and at least one tilt arm connected to a tilt cylinder rod for rotating an attachment between a dump position and a rack position. For some Z-bar arrangements, a large object, such as a stone block, supported on the attachment, can make contact with the tilt arm and/or the tilt cylinder rod when the lift arm is low and the attachment is racked. Such contact may damage the object and could also damage the tilt arm or tilt cylinder rod. To prevent damaging contact, a guard may be attached to the tilt arm.
While known guards may protect linkage systems from some damage, they may not protect carried objects from damaging engagement with the guard. For example, a guard may prevent a large stone block from damaging the linkage system, but engagement of the guard with an edge of the block can unintentionally break pieces off the block. Further, blocks of various sizes may contact the linkage system at different places, thereby rendering conventional guards ineffective for multiple block sizes.
The disclosed guard is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.